


И не надо на меня шипеть

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Batman Hates Magic, Batman gets a hug, Batman is a cute little angry bat, Batman needs a hug, M/M, Magic, or what counts as one, preslash, spells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Бэтмен, Зелёный Фонарь и магия. Казалось, что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	И не надо на меня шипеть

Хал готов был признать — неохотно и самому себе, — что Бэтмен под маской был красивым. Одного раза прямо посреди битвы Фонарю хватило, чтобы запомнить голубые глаза и острые скулы, которые потом ещё долго преследовали его во снах.

Более охотно Хал признавал, что ему не везло — по жизни вообще.

Бессонные ночи, репетиции перед зеркалом, минуты унижения — всё, чтобы пригласить Брюса на свидание, резко прерванное писком двух коммуникаторов, сообщавших о том, что пора спасать мир.

Миссия, на которую их выдернул Бустер Голд, оказалась рутинной, скучной до тошноты, если не считать вкрапления магии, и совсем не требующей присутствия двух основателей Лиги Справедливости: молодёжь справилась бы и без них. К упомянутой молодёжи пришлось срочно обратиться за помощью, когда вместо грозной фигуры Бэта у Хала на ладони оказалась маленькая летучая мышка, шипевшая на всё вокруг. На Хала она шипела тоже — тот еле-еле смог успокоить её, уложив на ладони и погладив по голове и тельцу. 

Мышка отзывалась на «Брюс», «Бэт» и «Б», ненавидела яркий свет и смотрела с каким-то укором в глазах-бусинках на Затанну — бедная девушка аж подавилась собственным смешком, закашлялась и как-то быстро затихла.

— Ничего страшного, — заверила она их, явно торопясь поскорее затеряться в просторных коридорах Сторожевой Башни. — К утру чары должны сами развеяться. 

Брюс обиженно похлопал крыльями, но шипением Затанну не удостоил, а та довольно быстро ретировалась, тихонько посмеиваясь в кулак.

Хал остался с товарищем по несчастью наедине — сделав свет не таким ярким, специально забурился в свой отсек, чтобы любопытные не лезли и пальцы не совали. Брюс попищал какое-то время у него на ладони — пытался понять с помощью эхолокации, где он оказался, — и устроился, никуда не собираясь и явно греясь теплом от перчатки Фонаря.

Хал, воспользовавшись тем, что на его руке бунт устраивать передумали, рассмотрел летучую мышку со всех сторон. Маленькое нелепое создание, вызывающее только какое-то чувство умиления всем своим видом. Шерсть слегка дыбом, носик картошкой — прелесть да и только.

Когда, спустя много часов наблюдений и умилений, с типичным пшиком рядом возник мрачный и недовольный Бэтмен, ничего из этого Хал ему, разумеется, не сказал. Вместо этого всунул в руку давно уже остывший кофе и заявил с фальшивой уверенностью, что первое свидание вышло не таким уж и провальным, в жизни Хала бывали случаи и похуже. 

Бэтмен выпил кофе залпом, тяжело вздохнул и признал, что вынужден был согласиться: сам обладал послужным списком провалов и неудач.

Второе свидание решили назначить на смену Супермена на Башне, тот, семейный человек, умел уважать « _ не беспокоить _ », горевшее в статусе члена Лиги Справедливости.

Об инциденте вскоре напоминали лишь смайлики летучей мышки, которые то и дело всплывали в деловой переписке и вызывали ворчание Бэта.


End file.
